


Sacrifices

by Aryadrutting



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Feels, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Thanos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryadrutting/pseuds/Aryadrutting
Summary: "Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man."The Titan's words slip through Loki's lips mocking the Terran woman, calling her weak, an idiot, yet she doesn't even flinch. He would call this weakness, would pressure the godling to use it for their own good, if her steadiness wouldn't remind him of something.Or heroes don't bargain with lives other than their own.





	Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this from mobile because I'm lazy as hell.
> 
> Also I said I don't do short, well long ones take time so until them here is this

"Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man."

The Titan's words slip through Loki's lips mocking the Terran woman, calling her weak, an idiot, yet she doesn't even flinch. He would call this weakness, would pressure the godling to use it for their own good, if her steadiness wouldn't remind him of something.

The arrow welding agent had the same iron around some part of his mind, and no amount of pressure or cunning let the stone through. He doubts this would be different. The stone, despite being one of the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, is not infallible.

Having an iron heart is both the biggest weakness and the only defence against it. You win the heart with emotions, and you get to control the mind. It works most of the time.

But humans are shaping to be quite good at hiding parts of themselves from all knowing singularities and gods. At least their champions are.

Pity they'll have to die.

__

* * *

Later he wants to repeat it, the words he once spoke with a different mouth. It would be less mocking now, filled with grief and understanding as he holds the souls stone, on the ruins of his home planet.

But surrounded by his fallen enemies, the sorcerer begging for a single life; he knows is voice would fall on deaf ears.

* * *

Right after he dies, his army, his vision turned to dust; he stands again face to face with the spy who was ready to give up the world for a single man.

He is wearing his own face now, and the woman isn't trying to trick him for answers, both of them laid bare in the red sunset of their death. There are no more plans or masks needed, because the avengers have won, having finally learned the necessity of sacrifices. The woman in front of him is the proof of that.

But when he tells her this, she starts to laugh eyes shining filled with more emotion than in his memory from two years ago. It's not exactly happiness, more like triumph, more like finally being proved right. For someone who's life was taken to get back trillion others, she is quite giddy.

When her laughter dies down she explains how wrong he really was; or from a certain point of view, how right. Because his words spoken to her in pity, in mocking, describing everything her team stands for, and not once did they stop being true to it.

How every time those who needed to be sacrificed offered themselves up rather than dragged to their demise.

"I wasn't killed. I fought tooth and nails for my death so others could live."

He wanted to show them, how a life is a small price for the greater good, and he wanted this knowledge to stick. It probably did, although he thinks his lesson didn't as much fallen to deaf ear as interpreted differently. And while he was their waking nightmare for years, it was the woman's words that will haunt him even in his death.

"You lost the moment, you diceded genocide was an acceptable option."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanos is haunted by them, and I was haunted by this.  
Thanks for reading it everyone


End file.
